


Shower, Massage & Humour

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles 2 (2018)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking, talking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Bob and Helen one morning.





	Shower, Massage & Humour

Helen signed deeply as she emerged from the bathroom. She always felt better after a nice, hot shower, especially when it’s miserable outside. She had a towel wrapped securely around her and pulled out the bobble she used to tie her hair back. Helen looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair but was brought out of her routine when she heard a low whistle. She looked to see Bob laying on his side, resting the side of his face in his hand. Helen smiled when she saw the smug expression on his face.  
“I wish I looked half that good when I wake up in the morning.” He said, staring at how the towel hugged her body tightly. “Well, I did ask if you wanted to join me but you chose to stay asleep. One of us needs to keep up appearances every now and then.” She shot back a smug smile and sat on the edge of the bed. Bob watched her. Helen raised one arm as she applied body lotion to her arms and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. “Bob.” She chuckled, feeling his chest press against her back as he hugged her closer. He laid his hands out flat in front of her. “Give me some of that honey, please?”  
Helen squeezed the bottle, allowing a small amount of lotion to fall into his hands. Bob pulled back his hands, rubbed them together and began to massage the lotion into the back of her neck. “That feels good.” Helen moaned softly as Bob kneaded his fingers into her skin. “You’re always so tense, honey. You need to wind down once in a while. I thought massaging your neck would help that.” Bob moved to her shoulders, using up the last amount of lotion.  
“Well, I’ll tell you now, sweetie that it really has done the trick. I love the feel of your hands working their magic.” Helen turned her head slightly to look at Bob. “And that’s not just behind closed doors.”  
Bob stopped the massage and began to stroke her arms with his fingers in an up and down motion, making Helen twitch at the sensation.  
“Not just behind closed doors, eh?” Bob repeated, still giving her the sensation that now had her biting her lip. “My hands working their magic like they are right now. Working their magic that leaves you biting your lip, eh?”  
Helen loved it when he sounded that, being playful and somewhat serious at the same time. It made her bite her lip even more. “Well, I don’t think you could have said it any better even if you tried.”  
Bob trailed his hands around her waist and grabbed the end of the towel, sneaking his other hand inside. Helen, who was still biting her lip, stifled a laugh when Bob circled her navel with his finger. Bob noticed this and did it again, managing to get a laugh out of her this time. “You like my magic hands, don’t you, sweetie?”  
Helen allowed Bob to repeat the sensation again before placing her hands over his. “I like your magic hands, Bob but I love you. None of my previous relationships have never made me feel the way that you do.”  
Bob hugged her closer, leaving a trail of kisses on her shoulder. “I love you, honey.” Bob leaned close to her ear, his breath warm against her skin. “So do my magic hands.” He whispered, making Helen giggles as he hugged her tighter.


End file.
